A Broken Child
by alo
Summary: A young girl with only her will and her godparent can help her through her tough life of emptyness and sorrow filled guilt. Unneeded...Unwanted...But not Unloved. R
1. Introduction Of A Jaded Child

**A/N: Since im the angsty lover type, I've decided to take a turn in writing my own, derranged lil' FOP fic. I hope it turns out as well as I hoped. Nothing really much to write about here, this, of course, is about mainly on a character I made up myself. Hope you some-what enjoy. -smiles a bit-**

**Great songs to listen to in my opinion for this fic: Chop Suey-System Of A Down, but that's my own opinion I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents, I only own my own creations I make in this story. May later be rated 'R' for drug reference or extreme violance, and brief sexual references. I'll have to plan more on this story.**

**_---A Broken Child---_**

**_----Chapter 1. Introduction Of A Jaded Child.----_**

_The rain poured down on Dimmsdale elementry as the young girl stepped off of the bus. Her heart shaped face was tanned from the summer sun, her hair only somewhat lightened from the usual dull brown to the lightly highlighted dirty blondish brown. Even though it was her first day at this school, which had started a couple weeks prior to her moving here, it seemed as if ever since school started up again, the whole summer swept away with it. She pulled her dark brown leather satchel bag closer to her as she walked off the bus, trying to avoid glances from any other staring curious eyes which came across her. Only once did she glance up with blank royal purple eyes to stare at the school sign. She let out an unhappy sigh as she tumbled closer to the school doors. 'I hate moving...' She thought, only to be interrupted when she almost broke into a clique, already to be formed. 'Great, more fashion freaks to get in my way..ugh.' She grumbled, pushing the doors open with one hand, which was covered by a baggy dark purple bell sleeve that looked manually, yet artisticly sewn on to match her eyes._

_She heard someone snicker behind her, near where the 'fashion freaks' stood. She turned around to see an asian girl with mascara caked eyes stare at her irrevantly. "What?" She asked, confused. The mascara caked girl smirked, replying "You call 'those' clothes? Please, move quickly before you stink this place up with your poor scrubness." She spat out, loving every word of it while her other friends giggled or laughed._

_The young girl narrowed her eyes, as she turned back around, whispering so noone else could hear, "I wish she would slip on a banana peel near where the bike rack is, and where that moped's conveniently heading towards..." A few seconds later, she heard a scream and a few lovely snaps of bones being crunched. The purple eyed girl let out a giggle, heading towards her first class."Serves you right, snob."_

_"Yo, guys, did you hear about Trixie? She feel in a bike rack after slipping on something, just then she got in the way of a moped! Then it ran over her arm-two times! In five places!" Chester said, running into Crockers class, slamming his books down where both Timmy and AJ were seated. "What?! Trixie?! That's horrible!" Timmy and AJ both said at the same time. It was obvious they all had a thing for this girl. "How long will it take for her to recover?" Timmy asked, AJ quickly answered "Atleast a few months...I saw an ambulance this morning..That's what it was here for..." The three boys shook their heads sadly._

_Just then, their teacher, Mr. Crocker walked in the classroom. "Okay, you sad excuses for children.." He said, unenthusiasticly. "We have a new student, this brat's name is..Ay-loh? No, that's not right..Ai-..lah? How the heck are you supposed to pronounce her name?!" While Crocker kept on trying to unsuccesfully pronounce the young girls name, she proceeded by just walking to the class without the proper introduction. "It's Ay'lah, Mr.Crocker. Where should I sit?" She asked, carrying the heavy load of new school supplies. "Anywhere you want..I don't care." Mr. Crocker spied a spare seat near the back. "Go sit there or whatever. You'll earn an 'F' either way! Muaha!" he said, pointing towards the back seat. Ay'lah rolled her eyes, then dragged her pack over to where she was designated to sit at._

_"What's up with her?" AJ asked, eyeing her wardrobe. She wore a mesh long sleeved shirt which covered over a black dress that went down to her knee's. There was a lovely embroidement of a crimson colored heart on the her chest, the sleeves ended with long, baggy purple bells which matched her eyes. The only 'normal' thing she wore were a simple pair of white and black sneakers. She had an assortment of bracelets on, purple, pink and black sparkled jelly bracelets, and snap on ones also, totally covering her lower wrist. She wore a lovely chocker that was bound by a faded thread of black leather threaded together which dangled a wondrous shade of purple, a mysterious figure of a fairy on a rose petal was hanging down as a piece of Jade. Her hair covered her face, wet from the rain. Chester smirked._

_"She seem's kinda scary to me! I wonder if she drinks blood, or goes to doesn't sleep." The two boys laughed, while Timmy just raised a brow and told them to shut up. "What? Do you have a crushy-wushy on her?" Chester retorted, making smacking noises with his lips, poorly imitating them kissing._

_"Chester! What on earth are you doing?!" Mr. Crocker yelled, draining Chesters color, and smile off his face. "Uhh...Speaking in toungues?" He replied, causing the class to crack up-except for Ay'lah, who just growled and tried to ignore him. "I guess that act gave you a well deserved 'F--' then, didn't it, McBadbat?" Crocker yelled, while throwing a paper marked 'F--' on it. Chester sunk down in his chair, muttering curses at the teacher. "What was that?!" Crocker yelled again, resulting in causing Chester to sit up straight again, smiling falsely, "Nothing!" "Fair enough..As I was saying...With this math problem we solved, I can probably take over the world with...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker spat out the last two words, spasming with each of the letters said._

_Ay'lah glanced up slightly, towards Timmy, who soon realized she was looking at him. She mouthed the words 'thanks' to him, then continued to stare back down, continuing drawing on a lone sheet of white paper._

_Ay'lah absent-mindedly tried to pay attention to whatever this insane teacher was ranting on about, but of course, she couldn't stay focused as her pencil strayed and started drawing different things. A loop here, a curve there..By the time she payed any attention to what she was doodling, she noticed it looked somewhat like her mother._

_She looked down on it for a few seconds, as if it were a shadow of a memory blinking before her eyes as she lowered her eyelids, blinking once, then smoothed her hand over it as if to put a protective sheild over it. Another memory hit her as hard as thunder, no matter how hard she tried to hold it back._

_-flashback-_

_"Mommy? What are you doing?" A young, little girl who looked the age of 6 asked. "Oh..Nothing sweety. Go back up to your room...Please?" Her mother replied, sadly, yet scared. "But..Why?" She repeated, stepping closer to her cowering mother. "Ay'lah! Do as I say!" Her mother spat. She was a raven haired beauty with a heart shaped face, who was petite in size, only about 5'2. It was obvious where Ay'lah recieved her looks from. A slight golden tan laced her mothers skin, bright, blue-almost purple eyes which flashed brightly when angered._

_"Yes momma.." Ay'lah replied shocked. Her mother never snapped at her like that, usually she was a fun, loving picture perfect mother, who was a lovely, beautiful motherly figure to say the least. She turned around and ran quickly up the stairs, going in her room, peeking out through a small crack in the door. Of course, with every picture came a flaw, no matter how 'perfect' it seemed._

_She heard her mother's sobs creeping from the living room from which her mother remained in, her hands and knee's on the floor. "Oh god..What have I done?" Her mother begged for an answer, as she stared up at the ceiling, tears sliding from her eyes._

_Ay'lah, at this point was wondering where her father was... She stared up at a portrait of him. A great father figure with a middle-class stable job, a strong structure with navy blue eyes and brownish blonde hair. A couple minutes later, she heard the front door slam, interrupting her thoughts._

_"Mommy!" She cried, looking out into the living room for any trace of her mother. Nothing. It was as if nothing ever happened..."Kaylic! Kaylic!" The young little girl sobbed, waiting for someone in particular to show up. "Kaylic! where are you??" She heard a soft poof as a soft pastel green shaded fairy appeard behind her. "What's wrong, Ay'lah?" The concerned fairy asked. "I-I want my mommy!" Kaylic smiled sadly. "Im afraid your mother went on her usual business again, Ay'lah..." She responded sadly. For she knew what her mother was up to..._

_"Can you answer this, Ay'lah?" The fairy asked._

_"Answer what?"_

_"The question!" The fairy demanded, in a voice that wasn't her own._

_"What?!" Suddenly, Ay'lah opened her eyes to meet Mr.Crockers._

_"Uhh..." She stammered, confused. She realized she must have fallen asleep again. Mr.Crocker's eyes twitched, obviously annoyed. "Where you paying ANY attention, what so ever, Miss. McRein?!". Ay'lah winced, deep in thought. 'Damn..Not again..And on my first day too!' she cursed to herself._

_"Im sorry..I-I.." She stammered again. "You screwed up big-time! didn't you? Well, for your reward, congragulations! Your first 'F'!" Mr.Crocker said, almost too pleased, for her opinion. She sighed as she saw the paper flutter down to meet her desk. She noticed some of the more snobby kids where sniggering at the newer girls suffering, while some of the more average ones gave her sympathetic looks._

_"Need any wishes to help get you through your day, Ay'lah?" Kaylic asked, raising her wand in the 'ready' position. At the idea, Ay'lah vengefully glared at Mr.Crocker, as he was teaching the class room something she didn't bother observing too much, then down at her 'F' marked assignment she hasn't even been assigned yet. She closed her eyes to evil slits, when suddenly she remembered something._

_"He'll suspect fairy godparents, as he said a few minutes ago.." She whispered. "Not if you're careful..." The fairy suggested. Smiling, baring her fangs in a sly manner. Ay'lah reached for her fairy chocker, grasping the figurine as she smiled. "But of course..." She replied, looking around the room for anything she could use to go around 'Da Rulez', for harming Crocker in any way possible. Or as she and her godparent preferred to call it ''the' rules', without sounding so..weird._

_Ay'lah grinned evily. "I wish that chalk he's holding right now will be cursed to give anyone whose an adult who believes in fairly godparents sudden spontanious combustion if they dare touch it within the next...1 second." Ay'lah commanded, clasping her hands together from beneath the table in anticipation. She heard the tinkle of her wish being granted, and soon saw Crocker in a heap of flames, burnt to a crisp after a few seconds. "Owies..." Mr.Crocker said, as he slowly disintigrated into black ash on the ground, with only his eyeballs still intact..blinking once, obviously confused at what just happened. (A/N: Of course, I don't like common characters dying in my fics! lol! Gotta keep it cartoony to some extent, right?) Ay'lah Couldn't help but giggle as she saw all the shocked and confused expressions arrive from the classroom, then scream, running out of the room._

**-------------.........--------------**

**A/N:What do you guys think? I guess you could say this was kinda like a one-shot. If I get the reviews I hope for...I'll more then likely continue this. - Don't worry, Cosmo and Wanda will both be mentioned! I can't forget about my favorite two fairies!**

**-hugs them- YAAAY!**

**Wanda: Too...Tight....!**

**Cosmo:..Can't..breathe! -turns blue-...Ooooh! a nickel!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Heartbeats of the Rain

**A/N: Hey, im writing another chapter. wewt! I'll definetly try to work on my annoying spelling mishaps this time. I thank everyone for their great reviews and advice. Love ya all! -hugs all of you- **

**This fic is going to be 'way' happier then the last. Hopefully not 'too' happy! I don't like happy angst fics! It just ain't right! **

**Okay, anyways.... **

**Where we left off last time, that Ay'lah chick had just blown Mr.Crocker up into a heap of ash. Wewt! Don't we all just wish we could do that...-awkward silence-...Ahem! **

**anyways....I'll go on with the fic:**

_**---....Chapter 2. Heartbeats Of The Rain....---**_

_School ended early today, due to the couple of 'incidents' which occured in the beginning hours of the school day. Ay'lah sighed, bored again as usual, as she made a sandwich and flopped onto the couch, kicking her shoes off. Just then her foster mother entered the room, furious. "You know you aren't supposed to be causing trouble, young lady!" The women growled, glaring cold daggers into the young girls dull eyes. "Or do you want to be sent away again??" She threatened, spitting the words out like venom. _

_Ay'lah knew she was talking about what had happened at school that day. It seemed like so long ago, when her godparent was almost discovered, when Ay'lah had to think up her having 'telekinesis' in order to keep her deep secret of having a godparent coming out. So ever since then, she transformed Kaylic into a chocker while she had several files to her name under the FBI files. Sworn to secrecy except to those who would either foster or adopt her. _

_'Those fools.' She would think to herself at times, 'They believe anything that I give them!' this would amuse her, the stupidity of others who the average people would look up to as being 'smart' or 'talented'. They were all the same emotionless assholes in her department. _

_After a while of thinking, obviously ignoring her foster mother's barking, the mother grew more annoyed, and yelled, "Are you even listening to me!?" There was a pause as Ay'lah looked up over to her. "If im such a screw-up, why did you invite me into your house, ever so kindly?" she whispered, barely audible enough for the older lady to hear. _

_The woman looked sympatheticly down to her foster child. "Im sorry..Look-I know you can't help what you do sometimes! but this is still 'way' too weird for me to deal with...I left meatloaf in the fridge, the babysitter will be here soon. Need anything?" The lady asked, hoping for forgiveness. "It's okay, I'll just be up in my room.." The young girl said, getting up and shuffling towards the steps with her head bent low. _

_Ay'lah had her bracelets on her nightstand, as she was observing the different markings she had made in the past on her wrist. Nothing serious, just a few designs she saw here and there she thought were pretty, so she carved them on her. She started covering them when people started asking questions. It annoyed her. She glanced up at the ceiling, flinging her arms back down on the bed in a bored fashion, waited for her the 'torture' to enter the door. _

_By now she could almost count down before she would enter her room, with that same manical laugh as she would be forced to clean the dishes or something. Even 'that' was boring. Hell, she had been working on a farm before she entered this family. What 'Vicky-Icky' had her do was easy as cake. But of course, she didn't let her know that. _

_"Three...Two...One-" She muttered, just as she finished saying the last word, the psychopath sadistic babysitter entered, slamming the door open as it sent cracks along the wall that met it. As Ay'lah was snapping, and rolling her bracelets back on, the babysitter laughed manically, as usual, unfolding a list of chores to do. "Okay, Miss.Vicky, what horrible needs have you decided to serve me with tonight?" She asked, her back facing her. She rolled her eyes in sheer boredom of this usual routine she had been met with now, as she turned around to face her 'doom' of the night. _

_--- _

_"Finally! This is great! A friday without my parents leaving, or Vicky babysitting me!" Timmy cheered. His two goldfish threw confetti in the air and cheered, then poofed into two fairy godparents. _

_"Wow! This is the first time in ages that your parent's aren't going out on a date or something!" Cosmo said, the second he turned into a fairy. "Now you can spend a nice family night with your parents for once!" Wanda added._

_"That's right! Let me think up something to do for tonight...-" Timmy was quickly cut off, as his mom and dad entered the room, just at that moment the two fairies poofed back into fish before any of them could notice. _

_"Sorry! change of plans Timmy!" His mom said, wearing some kind of bright red tango dress...Or whatever you call them. "Looks like we 'aren't' going to be spending family night tonight! I just got two free tickets to the new 'Salsa Malsa Dance Club'!" His dad, upon saying this, did some weird dance move with his mom. _

_"What?! But what about Vicky? I bet she's already babysitting someone by now!" Timmy yelled, steadily growing more and more disappointed in how this night was turning out to be. "Oh, we just got off the phone with her now! That won't be a problem, We'll drop you off at the house she's babysitting at. The other mom won't mind because I 'also' got off the phone with her!" Timmy's dad said, earning a cold glare from his wife. _

_"Well...Before your mom decides to do me in, I better remind you to pack up for tonight! Bye! Vicky will pick you up in five minutes!" Timmy's dad added, running off with Timmy's mom out to the car. _

_"Great...This night is going to stink..." Timmy muttered as he sunk down onto his bed, to the only two things that seemed to care about his feelings in the world. _

_--- _

_Vicky honked the carhorn again, then screamed out the window. "Hurry up twerp! I have to get back in time to see 'Lives of Forgotten' on T.V!"_

_Ay'lah was in the back, drawing again with a small flashlight. Vicky turned around and glared at her, and her drawing. "Hey! I thought I told you to take notes of all the horrible chores I plan to give to the stupid twerp! Not draw dumb stick figures!" Ay'lah sighed, agitated, wishing she had the guts to tell her off like she wanted to in her mind as she tore the picture out of the notebook, and folded it into her pocket securely. She pet her chocker out of boredom, waiting for whoever it was that seemed to be taking too long. Even though Vicky did arrive a bit early. _

_The rain had gotten more aggressive as the night neared, it coming down in a thick blanket almost. She could barely see a boy her age walking towards the small beat up car through the rain, holding a fishbowl in one arm and carrying a backpack on his back. When the door opened, she moved over to give the boy some room to sit down. _

_He looked devastated, and annoyed. 'I could see why...He probably has to put up with her crap all the time.' When the light came on inside the car, she recognized the boy from her class who defended her that day. "I'd like to properly say 'thanks' for what you did back at school..." She said softly, hoping to start a friendly conversation. Vicky wouldn't bother them because she had her headphones on, listening to loud pop music, attempting to hum the tune to the songs, which she failed horribly at. _

_The boy looked up, it was now easier to see his goldfish he for some reason carried everywhere with him. 'That's odd...Who the heck carries their fish around with them?', she thought, but shrugged it off as the boy introduced himself as Timmy Turner. "You probably already know my name, of course though, people tend to forget it easily...Im Ay'lah McRein." She responded, she took a quick suspicious glance at the fish, who oddly enough seemed to be staring back at her. She again forced herself to shrug that thought away. _

_"Whoa..That's a cool name!" Timmy responded, then added, "Im glad I don't have to suffer being babysat alone." He glanced down at his two fish, he then looked over at Ay'lah, who had taken her attention to the window, then said quietly enough for only the two fish to hear, "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought!", who responded by winking at him. _

_They continued talking about different things until they arrived back at the house where Ay'lah lived at. It was an average size for a house, yet unique, the house was painted a shade of light sea blue with black trimmings. Although it looked quite gothic when compared to this rainstorm at night. Timmy seemed to notice how well Ay'lah seemed to fit into her surroundings in an odd way. He inspected the yard in awe as he noticed a small stream by the side of the house he hadn't noticed until he walked closer to the door. 'This place looks awesome!' He thought to himself. Now if only Vicky wasn't here to ruin the surroundings, then it would look greatly artistic. _

_"You seem to like the place...My foster mother is a house decorator. She's excellent at it." Ay'lah said, after observing Timmy's reactions. He nodded, as they both entered the house. _

_"Okay, listen here twerps! You both are going to work as my servents until your parents come to pick you up! Oops, did I say 'servents'? I meant SLAVES! ahaha! ahahaa!" Vicky cackled as she flopped down on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn. The two children rolled their eyes and walked upstairs. "Hey, do you have a V-cube? I brought some games!" Timmy suggested. Ay'lah nodded, and lead him into her room to play some games on the V-cube. _

_--2 hours later, not counting Vicky hounding them downstairs to do her favors-- _

_"Ugh! Come on!!" Timmy growled. He was obviously losing in the latest game they'd been playing. "Well, look on the bright side Timmy!" She paused to concentrate on making a special attack, instantly killing Timmy's character. "Atleast you can beat me in sports' games!" She said, trying to comfort Timmy on his tenth K.O. In the Crimson Chin fighting game. _

_After the winner was announced, Ay'lah reached for another handfull of popcorn, and candy that she wished for earlier when Timmy was downstairs doing Vicky's bidding. She smirked as she watched Timmy angrily pop the game disc out, and put it back in the case. _

_"Not much of a good loser, are you?" She remarked, rolling a jelly bracelet around on her arm. She stood up, and flipped through a CD disc collection that was on a desk in her room. _

_"Well, I hope you know where the guestroom is at, if not, it's down the hall at the right." She said, as she pulled her CD player out from a drawer, it was adorned with a variety of decorative stickers she found here and there. "What time is it?" Timmy asked, stiffling a yawn, as he picked up his backpack, packing his games back inside. _

_"Uhm..It's 8:30, almost time for bed." Ay'lah replied, slipping some anime music into her CD player. "What!? I thought my parents where picking me up 'tonight'!" Timmy yelled, getting back into his 'devastated' mode again. _

_Ay'lah laughed, shaking her head. "You do know how late clubs go for, right? They go until like, 5am at the latest I know of.." She yawned as she connected the speakers to her CD player, letting music flood quietly into her room. _

_"Better get some sleep..." She told him, as she slid under the blankets. "Oh, and can you turn off the lights when you get out?" She asked, as Timmy headed off to the guestroom._

_This...Was a start for a beautiful friendship._

**-- **

**A/N: Okay, off to a slow start, I know! But im still building up the character and plot line. Just look on the bright side: Atleast im not 'rushing' through it like I used to with my other idiotic scary fics! -does the happy dance!- **

**Cosmo: Hah..That last sentence is WAY too Cheesy.**

**Elly: Shut-tup.**

**Cosmo: What? It is! and this is coming from a fairy who _luuuuvs _cheese!**

**Elly: Ugh...Whatever. Hey look! It's a _quarter_!**

**Cosmo: -gasps- Where!? -flies off-**

**Elly: :)**

**Okay, you know the drill. REVIEW!**


End file.
